


Carry On

by kuro49



Category: The Unit
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that are missing is your customized Colt 45 and the taste of black metal on your tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I THINK ABOUT MACK’S FACE SCAR A LOT (and the fact that it disappears halfway through s1 without any explanation??)
> 
> set in the same universe as [you could only wait (for their decisions to be made)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3444290) because ot5 team dynamics with sub!mack keeps a girl smiling.

It is an undisclosed location.

Somewhere underground, you have that figured out at the very least.

How far down though, you’re still working on that one.

With you on your knees, and a gun pointed at your head, that mystery might have to wait a little longer when you can barely see out of the peripherals of your eyes with the way the blood’s dried and the swelling have begin. You don’t grin like you want to, keep the words of how used to this you are safe inside of you. That your knees are all too familiar with the coolness of the concrete or how worn the carpets can get or even the grain in the wooden floorboards and more, and more, and—

All that are missing is your customized Colt 45 tipping your head back for you to bare your throat, and the taste of black metal on your tongue.

And you miss that like you miss not having a knife pressed against your throat.

That’s when you hear the first explosion.

Followed by a full clip being emptied into a man.

Somewhere underground, in a location you’ve only figured out a fraction of, you cannot trust a lot of things. Half of the time, you can hardly trust yourself. But what you can always count on is this, is them.

Is the dip of your chin as the metal door is blown in from the outside, two explosive charges, the countdown of three, two, _one_ almost an echo inside of your own head from where you can imagine Top on the other side. The first thing you see is the drop of the guard that’s familiarized the steel-tip of his boots with your ribs, the second is a silence as you feel the man still holding the knife to your throat shift with the tension.

You move with him.

You work his momentum against him, and you are neither surprised by the blood that comes immediately nor the drop of the man behind you in the next second. Your grin is a little crooked and a whole lot of pained when you hear Brown’s soft burst of _damn_ when he clears the hall and turns around to take a look at you.

It’s not your throat but your upper cheek that gets cut deep.

You are still on your knees, and you are thinking more about the fact that you are going to need a little help getting to your feet than the scar that is going to stay.

“They did a number on you.”

You barely need to lift your head to have the tuck of his fingers beneath your chin.

“I’m not sweating.” You say, and it pulls at the cut yet you are still grinning.

“No, you’re bleeding pretty profusely.” The way Grey throws in a reprimand is softened by how he eases the circulation back in your fingers as he ducks behind you to undo the cuffs that are about to keep your wrists looking purple and green for the next two weeks. You clutch at the warmth even though you don’t need it, now that you’ve got the rest of them coming into your line of vision.

“Nothin’ I haven’t had before.” You say, and that’s not a lie.

Jonas levels you with a gaze that tells you very little.

“All superficial, Boss.” You tell him as he sweeps the rest of you for anything more than a couple of possibly broken ribs and a few back teeth knocked loose. You let him steady you as you get up off of your knees, grunting as you do. “Not like you to be so concerned.”

The chuckle that comes rumbling keeps you leaning against him, his hand between your shoulder blades also helps.

“Try having your second-in-command go missing for three days.”

“I’ll get right back to work, Boss.” The chuckle you let out in reply makes you ache everywhere but it hardly compares to the sharp tang of iron still dripping from the cut. You don’t give him a mock salute like you want to but you figure he knows what you intend when he simply takes more of your weight and says. “Let’s just get you to Hammerhead first.”

You don’t argue with him.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
